Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chemically amplified resist material, and a resist pattern-forming method.
Discussion of the Background
Lithography in which EUV (extreme-ultraviolet) is utilized (hereinafter, may be referred to as “EUV lithography”) attracts attention as one of element technologies for manufacture of the next-generation semiconductor devices. The EUV lithography is a pattern formation technology in which EUV having a wavelength of 13.5 nm is utilized as an exposure light. It is demonstrated that the EUV lithography enables an extremely fine pattern (line width: no greater than 20 nm, for example) to be formed in an exposure step of a manufacture process of the semiconductor devices.
However, since hitherto-developed EUV light sources have low power, the exposure treatment requires a long time period. Thus, the EUV lithography has a disadvantage of being inferior in practical use. To overcome this disadvantage, a technique for increasing the sensitivity of a resist material which is a photosensitive resin has been developed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2002-174894).